Deal with the Devil
by xxlostdreamerxz
Summary: 7th yr. With the wizarding world left in turmoil, Harry had decided to take a stand against Voldemort once and for all as the leader of the Light. He makes a deal with the devil to merge his present day soul with his past one. A soul named Salazar Slyther
1. Chapter 1

**Deal with the Devil**

**By: xxlostdreamerxz**

**Summary:** 7th year. The entire magical world is in disarray, the Light side is close to surrender. Harry Potter, the prophesized child, has finally come into his power. Seeing no other choice, Harry decides to make a deal with the devil and exchanges a piece of his soul in return for that of his 'past self.' In effect, gaining the powers and some personality attributes from his past as **Lord Salazar Slytherin...**

A/N: NO SLASH.

"speaking"

_"whispering"_

* * *

_There is nothing to fear about Death. It is natural, for everyone comes and goes. Death is but the next adventure... _

_Reworded (Dumbledore) _

* * *

A tall hooded figure stood silently against the wall adjacent to the podium as he watched the veil flicker ever so slightly. A bitter laugh escaped his lips as it echoed about the chamber walls. The irony of the situation had not escaped him. Here he was, on the magical night of the summer solstice, standing in front of the doorway to Death hoping for a chance...

A chance to see his protectors once again.

Legend has it that during midnight upon the eve of the summer solstice (once every century), the veil that separated the land of the dead and that of the living would shimmer ever so slightly. Just enough, so that one could contact their deceased from the 'other side.' And it was tonight, that Harry planned on saying goodbye.

There was something that he needed to do. Something that he_ needed_ to accomplish in order to defeat Voldemort. A thing that could very well cost him his soul. Harry knew that they wouldn't approve - his parents, Sirus, Dumbledore - but, they were dead and gone. They did not_ see_ what the world has become - the terror stricken children, the deaths, the torture - it had become an endless cycle now that Dumbledore was dead. The magical world had lost hope...

And Harry was determined to change that.

However, nothing came without a price. And if his plan failed, Harry knew that he would never see his parents again in the afterlife, for there would be _nothing_ left of his soul. There would be no salvation for him.

And because of that, he wanted...no_ needed_ to talk to them one last time.

Slowly, Harry made his way up to the podium and stood a foot away from the billowing translucent veil. An invisible breeze flickered against his cloak causing it to whip about him. Harry reached into his robes and pulled out a golden watch, the one that Dumbledore had given him in his will. The watch had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It was also know as the 'The Kismet clock' which translated to the clock of fate. It had many functions; however, its primary one is that it tells its wearer when it would be the most opportune moment for action.

Harry waited on bated breath as the seventh hand passed over the planet Jupiter and slowly made its way to the ruby red dot, Mars. And then, as if right on schedule the whispers suddenly began.

_"...my dear Baron, you are foolish beyond your years. Can't you be nice for..." _

_"Stop it! You'll make it explode!" _shirked a shrill voice, as a soft poof sound occurred from the other side.

_"Hmm...where is Uncle?"_ wined a childish voice.

Harry frowned as he tried vainly to block out the cacophony of noise. "Sirus?" he tried hesitantly, "Sirus, are you there?" The voices dimmed slightly; however, there was still no answer. Harry could feel his heart pounding in anticipation as he waited. "Sirus?"

_"He can hear us!"_ whispered the shrill voice, as if shocked._ "How strange. He is among the living..." _

_"Or_ is_ he?"_

"Headmaster?" tried Harry, as a hint of desperation entered his voice. "Please..."

_"Harry?"_ asked a familiar voice in disbelief, as he seemed to come closer. Apparently he seemed to be pushing aside the rest of the spirits since there were quite a few protests._ "What are you doing here, kiddo? Aren't you suppose to be at Hogwarts?" _

Harry felt his eyes water slightly at the sound of his voice. "Sirus..." he whispered softly, "Is that you?"

"_Of course it is_," replied the voice gruffly, as if almost offended._ "Do you have any other Godfathers that I'm not aware of?"_ he finished teasingly.

"No," said Harry quickly, "But...truthfully, how have you been Sirus? Are you...happy there?" His heart tightened as he heard his godfather's familiar bark-like laugh.

_"Of course I am,"_ he said brightly, _"Don't worry so much about me. This is the after life, its almost impossible to NOT be happy."_ Sirus paused for a second before his voice became serious, _"However, I am worried about you. What is going on out there Harry? There's been so many people entering the gates lately, so many..." _

Harry shook his head, though he knew that Sirus couldn't see him. "Its Voldemort," he growled through clenched teeth. "He's been gaining even more supports lately. There are raids every single day, now that Dumbledore's gone."

_"The bloody bastard, that Snape, I always knew that there was no way he could have switched sides,"_ grumbled Sirus,_ "If only Moony tore him apart when we were younger..." _

"If only..." agreed Harry in a bitter tone, "It would have made things so much easier."

Sirus paused for a second, probably trying to gather his thoughts, and said quietly,_ "Dumbledore told me about the Prophecy...and, I just wanted to let you know that I'm proud of you. As are your parents,"_ he finished._ "We'll be watching over you all the way." _

"Thanks," he said quietly, as a single tear trickled down his face. Harry looked down at the golden pocket watch and froze. He had five more minutes before the doorway closed. "Sirus, about the prophecy. I've found a way to defeat Voldemort once and for all..." he whispered, "I'm pretty sure that it'll work; however, if it doesn't...then this is goodbye."

_"Harry? What are you planning?" _demanded Sirus, as a worried tone entered his voice. _"You're not planning on doing anything stupid are you? 'Cause if you are, I forbid it,"_ he finished crossly.

Harry bit his lip to stop the chuckle from emerging. Sirus was Sirus, and nothing would ever change that. "It's our best bet for winning this war," he explained, "I'm not going to go into detail since others are listening..."

_"Get out you bloody spirits!"_ commanded Sirus, as he seemingly shoved a few other spirits away from the veil. _"Can't you see this is a **private **conversation!" _

Harry burst out laughing. "Don't bother Sirus, I'm not going to explain either way," he said in amusement.

_"What!" _

"Well, all I can say is that you might be seeing me sooner than you think," he said mysteriously.

Sirus choked. _"Gad Harry, you're not talking about **suicide** are you?" _

Harry blinked in surprise."No, whatever gave you that idea?_"_ he asked curiously,"Do I look like the suicidal type?" He sighed, "Actually, don't answer that," he said slowly as his voice grew more serious. "We are running out of time, but I still have to tell you something."

_"Well..."_ prompted Sirus.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll miss you, my parents, and Dumbledore too," he said quietly. "I_ will_ do everything in my power to destroy Voldemort, and I swear that this time_ no_ one will stand between him and me. This time, no one will die because of me..." he finished softly. "But, I have a bad feeling out this. I...don't think I'll make it out alive or with my soul intact, so I just wanted to say goodbye to you guys just in case..."

_"Harry it wasn't..." _

"Tell them that I'm sorry, that I can't be who they want me to be anymore," Harry said quietly. "They'll be disappointed in me when I meet them again._ If_ I meet them again," he corrected. "But could you tell them that I loved them, Sirus? And please, remember that," he said desperately.

_"I promise,"_ said Sirus solemnly,_ "But Harry, what are you..."_

A soft suctioning sound echoed about the chamber as the veil silently sealed itself shut. The doorway was closed once again.

"I'm sorry," whispered Harry once again, as a single tear trickled down his face.

* * *

Harry stood there, staring blanking at the veil for several minutes, as if hoping his Godfather would suddenly pop out and make things right. But...nothing happened. It was as if the last few minutes were a dream...

...but unfortunately dreams never last. It was like a law of something.

He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He_ had_ to do this, there was no other choice. It was his destiny. _He _had to do this before searching for the Horcruxes. As if moving in slow motion, Harry reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a sharp, deadly silver knife. The knife was beautiful, yet possessed a dangerous quality to it.

His fingers traced the golden flourish that slithered about the hilt of the blade, as his emerald green eyes darkened with worry. The knife was old, very old to tell you the truth. In ancient time, it had once been used in sacrificial ceremonies which were held in Parseltongue...and tonight, Harry was ready to sacrifice a piece of himself in order to gain power.

The very thing that Dumbledore would have forbade him to do.

Though in a way it was not in the same sense as what Voldemort had tried to accomplish by scattering pieces of his souls about the country, it was in essence quite similar. Harry was planning on summoning his_ past_ soul and merging it with his present day one. Few wizards have ever bothered to try the ritual since it was dangerous, and not only so, but the fact remains your 'past' soul might have different morals and beliefs than the one your currently hold. So by summoning your past soul, you are in effect destroying a part of you soul in exchange for a place for your past soul to remain.

But Harry was ready to take the risk.

_"Lords of the earth, sky, and wind,"_

_"Hear my plead."_

_"A soul, lost and forgotten, has fallen." _

_"Give me my past."_

_"Of history galore," _

_"And o' gracious once, let me live to tell the tale."_

_"Of my life, long lost."_

A dark fog-like cloud emerged from the flaps of the veil, as it slowly began to gain substance. Harry opened his eyes slowly, as he finished chanting in Parseltongue. He hissed softly, as he took a step back. 'What in the hell_ was_ that thing?'

_"Potter," _whispered a dark voice,_ "Why have you summoned me tonight?" _

Harry looked calculating at the dusty black cloud which slowly formed into a face. "I need you help," he said evenly. "I want you to merge my past soul with my present day one."

_"Ah...I see,"_ hissed the voice._ "But are you ready to pay the price?"_

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. No, nothing will ever be the same from now on, but he_ needed_ to do this. "What do you need?"

_"Many things,"_ replied the voice vaguely._ "But what is it that you are willing to give up in exchange for my...ah...services?"_

"My soul," answered Harry, "A piece of it, in exchange for your_ services_."

The voice seemed unhappy._ "So you want me to exchange a perfectly whole 'past' soul for your spliced one?"_ it asked in annoyance, _"You must be a fool if you think I'd agree to such a proposal."_

Harry bowed his head in agreement. "I thought you might say that," he said slowly. "However, unlike my 'past' soul, my current soul is still alive. And as I have researched, you and your kind, enjoy having something new."

The voice chuckled._ "You know me well Potter,"_ it said with a hint of amusement._ "Very well, I agree. I will exchange a piece of your soul for your entire past soul."_

"Thank you," whispered Harry, as he closed his eyes and waited. "Lets get this over with."

_"I will take 1/13 of your soul, it is so little that I doubt you'd be able to feel the difference,"_ lectured the voice quietly._ "However, I will warn you, with the addition of your 'past soul' inside of you Potter. You will gain any extra 'abilities' that your past self possessed. The downside is that your personality might change a bit..."_

"I know, please get started."

The voice laughed._ "As you wish, Lord Slytherin..."_

Harry's eyes flew open in astonishment just as a wave of pure undulated power struck him at his core, and he fell down screaming.

* * *

A/N: Yea! Finally finished! This is my response to J.K Rowling's 6th HP book: The Half-blood Prince. Which I personally thought, was_ not_ as good as her pervious ones. I thought it was pretty random that she made_ Snape_ of all people the 'Half-blood Price." I mean seriously, haven't you thought about it. As the head of Slytherin, would the rest of the Slytherin house look down on Snape and not respect him since after all the name_ Snape_ is Muggle not magical. Gad...why kill Dumbledore off! ARRGG, I mean sure I did not like him that much but seriously it wasn't worth it to kill him off of all things. Stupid Stupid, but hey, the ending was quite interesting. I like Harry's character and personality better in this book.

Smiles: READ AND REVIEW! -

xxlostdreamerxz


	2. Memories

**Deal with the Devil**

**By: xxlostdreamerxz**

* * *

The voice laughed._ "As you wish, Lord Slytherin..."_

* * *

_Flashback: (Age: 7)_

* * *

"I...I bet I can beat you at sword fighting, Salazar!" cried a small golden haired boy, as he clumsily wrapped his arm around his dark-haired cousin. "After all, I_ am_ a Gryffindor." 

Salazar shot his cousin an annoyed glance, as he pulled himself out of his grasp. "I don't have time for this Godric," he complained as he quickened his pace towards the house. "Father wants me to study! I have to finish reading at least two more spell books before he'd even_ consider_ letting me out."

"So?" cried Godric, as he shot Salazar a puppy-eyed glance. "I'm_ bored_!" he wined childishly.

The dark-haired boy sighed, "Go find something_ else_ to do than. I can't ditch my lessons, or else Father will burn me alive and use my remains for some potion of his."

Godric blinked. "Okkkayy," he said slowly, "But can you still practice with me?"

"No."

"But, why!"

"Because," retorted Salazar stubbornly as he crossed his arms and faced his pouting cousin. "I said so."

Godric frowned for a moment but quickly regain his composure. "But Salazar, you don't me you're going to stick yourself in that horrid library of yours_ again_ are you?" he complained. "You're_ always_ studying. You_ never_ ever do anything else!"

"I do too," retorted Salazar as he shot Godric a glare, one that the boy obviously missed. "I mean, Father teaches me how to perform spells and such and...and..."

"You don't do anything else," finished Godric with a smug smile, as he watched his cousin flush with something akin to embarrassment. It was always fun to get the better of his cousin from time to time, though for the most part, Salazar_ always_ won their little spats. "That's why you're as pale as a ghost," he finished. "My father always told me the outdoors were the best cures to everything."

The dark-haired boy shook his head in amusement. "Godric, your father is a_ knight_ of all things. Of course he'd love the 'great outdoors'" he finished abet a bit sarcastically.

"But...you don't want to become weak do you Salazar?" tried Godric, as he prodded his cousin hard in the arm, eliciting a loud wince. "I mean, you're skin and bone. You wouldn't be able to defend yourself, much less any one of your tenants, should you ever get into battle."

Salazar's emerald green eyes rolled heavenward. "Alright Godric, you win," he sighed with exasperation. "One battle and that's it," he said sternly and he reluctantly allowed his cousin to pull him towards the training grounds. However, Salazar's lips curled into a grin, "Remember Godric,_ you_ were the one that pulled me into all this," he finished smugly as an image of his father's angry face flashed across his mind.

His cousin, giddy with excitement, agreed instantly. Had Godric been aware of the infamous temper of Lord Aster Slytherin, he would have been quailing all the way down to his finely made dragon-hide boots.

* * *

_Flashback: (Age: 19)_

_A/N: just ta remind you, this_ does_ take place in 'ancient times' so don't be offended by anything here. _

* * *

"Godric, I must apologize for saying this but," Salazar paused for a second as he scowled darkly at the sparkling decorations that were hanging about the manor's main ballroom. "...your father has gone around the bend." 

His cousin, who was currently dressed in a fashionable abet itchy set of velvet red and golden robes, nodded miserably. Godric leaned back against his chair, looking like as if he wished he could vanish away instantly. Speaking of vanishing..."Salazar? You wouldn't happen to know any vanishing spells do you?" he asked pathetically, as he ran his hand through his golden brown locks. "I mean, don't tell me all those years in the library were for nothing?" begged Godric.

A thin elegant eyebrow rose at Godric's desperate plead. "What makes you think I haven't already tried?" hissed Salazar, as his emerald green eyes glowed with anger. "My stupid father has placed anti-magic wards around the entire ballroom. The paranoid git."

Godric sighed as he looked longingly out the window. "Well, I suppose we might as well face it. They've outmaneuvered us this time." Slowly but steadily, he rose to his feet and faced Salazar with a determined look. "But, on the bright side, I_ definitely_ have no intention of marrying a gold-digging wrench for our 'family honor.'"

Salazar rolled his eyes as he prepared himself for Godric's usual lecture.

"So, why in the world are they still throwing us all these_ parties?_ I mean, normally parties are fine and all, but I for one have no intention of being sold like a...ah...vegetable to the richest girl..." continued Godric. "I...I'm...just too handsome to be married right now!"

"Shut it," commanded Salazar, as he shot his cousin a dark glare. "_You_, are rambling."

"But..."

The dark-haired man rubbed his temples as if hoping to ward off his headache. "Look, if you do not want to be married than just don't_ do_ anything stupid. Your father for one would definitely not force you to marry, after all, your mother would have his hide if he did," he said with a smirk. "Though, as much as you would prefer hiding out here instead of being at the party, I unfortunately, have to circulate among those fools," he ground out in disgust.

"Salazar," a soft musical voice called out from behind him, "You should know better than to insult our guests," she chided lightly as she placed a gentle hand on her brothers shoulder. "Father would have your head if he even heard a_ word_ that you just said," she teased lightly.

"Alcestis," greeted Salazar, as he tilted his head just slightly to face his older sister. "And Father would have_ your_ head if he found out that you were neglecting the guests," he retorted.

His sister smiled warmly and clicked her tongue. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you," she said lightly as she motioned towards their Father whose eyes were darting about the floor as if searching for someone. Unfortunately, the 'someone' was probably none other than Salazar.

Godric burst out laughing. "God, 'Cestis' what would I do without you," he said with a fond smile, as he saw Salazar's eyes darken with anger. "You Slytherins are always so funny when you're together," he chuckled lightly.

Salazar shot a dark glare at his cousin, but thankfully kept his insults to himself. "Alcestis, may I ask who your two companions are?" he asked instead as he tilted his chin slightly towards the two figures standing behind his sister. "I wasn't aware that you made friends with_ these_ sort of people," he emphasized, obviously gesturing towards the simpering, fawning crowd of girls in the corner of the room.

The girl to his right, who was wearing a pretty set of sapphire blue robes with silver lining, scowled darkly at his words. "My Lord," she greeted frostily, as she sent him a furious glare. "If you will be so_ kind_," she drawled, "I will appreciate it if you did not compare me to_ those_ bloody fools. I am my own person and, my dear man, I take it as an insult that you_ dared_ insinuate that_ I_ of all people am a petty gold-digger," she finished angrily, as she jabbed her finger at Salazar one last time.

Salazar's lips twitched in amusement as he saw the girl's friend, a short yet pretty girl with dark blonde hair, whisper something in her ear. It seemed as if tonight's ball would not be as boring as he'd first anticipated. "My apologies," he drawled out, as he reached out a slowly pushed away her hand, which incidentally was still prodding his chest in a threatening manner. "Then may I ask what you actually are?" he asked politely, pointedly ignoring his sister's groan of annoyance. "If you are not a gold-digger, than why are you at our ball? Unless I am mistaken,_ Father_," he sneered lightly, "...is determined to have me marry the richest wrench in our country. Hence, he and my uncle Lord Gryffindor, decided to plan this...ah_...gathering."_

His sister frowned darkly and shot Salazar a glare, but nevertheless stepped forward to introduce her two companions. "Salazar, this is Lady Helga Hufflepuff," she said stiffly as she motioned towards the short girl with dark blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She paused for a second, before saying slowly, "And this is Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, heiress of the entire Ravenclaw fortune and is famed for her articles on magic and other things..." she trailed off when she noticed Salazar's frown.

"You're a witch?" blurted out Godric, as he stared at the two women in disbelief. "But...but how? I thought the old families did not allow women to learn or practice magic."

Helga blushed slightly, "Well, things have changed, as of now most families are teaching_ all_ of their children the aspects of magic and helping them improve. And as the oldest in my family, I was taught magic first."

"Oh..."

"Though," added Rowena as she smirked towards Salazar. "I do have to admit, in my family, it is the_ females_ that show the most magical potential. And among them, I am the strongest."

Salazar's eyes sharpened with interest. "Oh? Have you read the new spell-book by Maria Enceladus, The Ages of Time, yet? According to my companions, it's a wizarding 'must have," he said casually as he eyed Rowena with piercing glaze.

The girl shook her head in amusement, as she gave Salazar the a slightly smile. "You know just as well as I do, Lord Slytherin that no such book exists," she said with a casual wave of her hand. "Not to mention, the surname of that author of yours, _Enceladus_ was the name of a terrible giant who was defeated in the First Great Magical War," said Rowena, "And it is rumored that his clansmen took his remains and buried it in the depth of the Himalayan mountain range." She titled her chin up and smiled, "If you wish to test me, Lord Slytherin, I suggest you ask more difficult questions."

To Godric's surprise and utter disbelief, Salazar did_ not_ scowl nor glare, in fact his normally irate cousin smiled.

"Indeed, Lady Ravenclaw," conceded Salazar as he dipped ins head in apology. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

_Flashback: (Age: 24)_

* * *

"Bloody hell," cursed Salazar as he dragged his cousin off away from their two shocked companions. "What in the world were you thinking Godric? Bringing two_ ladies_ into such an establishment, a tavern of all things!" he hissed as his voice grew deadlier by the second. "And not just_ any_ two ladies for the matter, but our betroths!" 

Godric pushed his cousin away and sighed in annoyance. "Look, I wasn't aware that this was a tavern. I mean, all my friends_ always_ come here and they aren't the type to play about," he said as he ran an agitated hand through his shaggy hair. "They_ always_ told me that the drinks here are the best and that nothing in the world can compare to it. So I thought it'd be a good idea to bring the girls here and celebrate..."

Salazar groaned, as he shot his cousin a dark glare. "Don't you_ ever_ think, Godric? If their parents ever got wind of us bringing their precious daughters to a_ whorehouse_, they'll not only annul both of our engagements but also probably mutilate our hides," he hissed as he slammed his fist against the wall, "Not to mention, what do you think Rowena and Helga will feel? They'd probably_ help_ their parents torture us after this."

"Maybe they won't know..." said Godric hopefully, though a slightly crestfallen look appeared when he caught sight of the flagrantly-dressed women about. "...or maybe they will," he finished weakly.

Salazar's eyes darkened with rage, as he saw an old man approach Rowena. "If something happens to them," he whispered menacingly, "I will tear you apart piece by piece, until you are screaming for death," he finished darkly, as let go of Godric and moved quickly towards his betroth.

The golden-haired man gulped lightly, as he gave his cousin a last glance. "You don't have to be so mean about it," he grumbled as he moved in the direction towards the girls, but stopped mid-step. Salazar could probably managed to take care of both of the girls easily enough without him. Not to mention, he was definitely not in the mood to face his cousin's ire. Yes...it would be best to find something that would placate the girls as well as his cousin... His face brightened as an idea came to him.

Drinks.

And without further ado, he quickly made his way towards the bar and made his order.

"Let go of her," hissed Salazar, as he moved slowly towards the old, graying man. "If you value your life, you will do as you are told."

The old man, who was at least half-a head taller than Salazar leered at Rowena and Helga before turning towards Salazar. "Go find your own girl, boy," he sneered, "I found them first. They are_ mine."_

Salazar's eyes darkened until it was almost a shade of pure black. "Very well," he said stiffly, as his lips twisted into a cruel smiled. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you..."

The man burst out laughing. "What are you going to do to me, boy? Throw a book at me or possibly a sack of gold,eh _aristo,"_ he cursed, as he spat at Salazar's feet."_Your_ kind will never amount to anything. All you bunch have is money, nothing more nothing less. And money can't get you far in_ real_ life."

Salazar surreptitiously waved his left hand and transfigured a scrap of wood into an angry, hissing African Cobra Snake._ "Attack him,"_ he commanded softly,_ "Do not let him see or feel you until you are ready to strike."_

_"Yes, Master,"_ hissed the snake, as he slithered off towards the old, towering figure.

"What did you say boy?" shouted the old man, as his face turned a disgusting shade of prune. "God damn it, if you were insulting me..."

"You'll what?" replied Salazar calmly, before smirking. "What_ can_ you do to me, old man? You're weak, and definitely no match for me. There are at least thirty ways I can kill you right now," he whispered in a dark voice, "And you'll be dead before you even realize it."

"Why you..." he snarled, as he released his hold on Rowena and made his way towards a smirking Salazar. The old man stopped mid-step when he found himself face to face with a glimmering sliver-edged knife.

"You were saying?" said Salazar in an even voice, though the only one that caught the sinister edge to it was Rowena who shuddered lightly. "Those who oppose me, will_ always_ pay a price for their foolishness. And you, old man, are an enemy." He dipped his head down slightly, and glazed at the man through hooded eyes. "_Kill him..._" he commanded to the serpent who was curled up around the man's thick overcoat, and within seconds, the old man was dead.

_"Thank you,"_ he hissed to the serpent, which nodded its head._ "You may leave now if you wish."_ Salazar sighed, and slowly turned towards Rowena who was holding the trembling form of Helga Hufflepuff in her arms. "Are you alright?" he asked, this time in English. "Did he hurt you?"

Rowena glared, "What do you think?" she snapped. "You...you bastard."

He sighed once again. "Come on, lets get out of here," he said slowly, as he tugged gently on her arm. Salazar rolled his eyes when he saw the furious glint in his betroths eye. Obviously, she was getting herself ready for a screaming fit. "Once we're out of here, my ear if yours to chew," he grumbled, as he helped her and Helga up to their feet. "This place isn't safe for the likes of you."

Rowena opened her mouth to retort.

"Please Row," begged Helga, looking close to tears, "Salazar's right, let's get out of here."

Salazar nodded, though this time looking slightly guilty. "Come on, Rowena," he said softly, "I...apologize, for causing you distress. It wasn't...smart of me to take Godric's word as it is. I should have checked out the place before bringing you two here." He nodded towards Helga, "And my apology stands for you as well."

Rowena waved her hand dismissively. "There was no harm done," she said just as softly. "Even though I will admit, I was pretty shocked. I mean, I could picture Godric going to a place such as this...but you?" she shook her head sadly. "I wouldn't have believed it."

"That's because I_ don't,_" growled Salazar, all ounce of gentleness disappearing. "This was_ Godric's_ idea, he said that it was a great place to celebrate since they serve the best drinks here..."

"Celebrate?" echoed Rowena, as she shot Salazar a curious glance. "For what?"

At that moment, Godric entered the scene carrying a large tray of drinks. "Salazar, you didn't tell them already did you?" he said gapping in mock horror. "You..."

"Of course not," snapped Salazar, as he rubbed his temples in frustration. "I was just getting to it before you came stumbling in and interrupted everything."

"Oh," replied Godric, as his lip drew into a large smile. "In that case, Ladies if you will please take a seat and have a drink," he said imitating a court herald. "Salazar and I have some splendid news for the two of you..."

"We have decided to purchase the piece of land beyond this 'quaint' town of Hogsmade, and build a school," he said proudly, as he fixed his sparkling eyes on the two shocked women. "And not just any school, but a school that teaches children how to use magic..."

* * *

_END OF FLASHBACKS_

* * *

Harry groaned softly, and buried himself further into his bed sheets. Wait..._bed sheets?_ Harry's eyes instantly snapped opened, as his left hand reached down to clasp his wand. Where in the_ hell_ was he? The last thing that he remembered was fainting dead away at the Department of Mysteries. 

_"You're at your house..."_ hissed a dark voice, causing Harry to jump out of his bed in shock. It was_ that_ voice, the voice that he'd summoned from beyond the veil. The one that he had traded a piece of his soul, in return for his past...

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry guardedly, "I thought you were suppose to disappear after our...trade was over?"

The voice seemed to shrug lightly._ "Well, I figured that I might as well finish the deal off fully,"_ it explained causally,_ "If the Ministry found you half-dead a few feet away from the veil, they'd probably be aware of your involvement with a summoning. Which I am fairly sure is illegal in your world." _

Harry nodded, "But why did you help me?" he asked curiously. "You are not bound to do anything more than what our deal_ specifically_ states. Nothing more, nothing less. And yet, you_ chose_ to help me on your own free will. Why?"

The voice let out a soft chuckled._ "Well, maybe I like you,"_ it said mysteriously,_ "You're going to make quite a few changes in the world,"_ it said in amusement._ "There are so few things entertaining left in the universe...save for you."_

"Alright, now that you're done helping me. Will you leave?" prodded Harry, as he leaned against the wall. "Though, I am thankful," he finished with a forced grin.

_"So you wish to get rid of me so soon, eh Potter?"_ it asked in amusement._ "Very well, I will leave you with these a precaution before I depart,"_ it said slowly._ "First of all, I will warn you that not_ all_ of your memories will return at once, as you've already experienced. The mortal mind is very weak; hence, not capable of absorbing so much information at once," _it said casually,_ "Though I have to admit, it is quite entertaining to see what happens when a mind explodes..." _

"Thanks, but I'll pass," interrupted Harry, "I am not in the mood for any gory details and such." He paused for a second and bit his lip worriedly. "What is your warning?"

_"Remember that the only way to win is to fight fire with fire,"_ it said with a smirk, when it saw Harry roll his eyes at the familiar phrase,_ "Though it will not do if you fall too far into the flames, child. Death will always follow you, as it had with your previous soul...Lord Slytherin. Heed my warning or pay the consequences when they come..." _

Harry dipped in head in agreement. "I'll keep that in mind," he said slowly as he gave the spirit as a tense smile. "After all, who better than the devil to tell me about the dangers of corruption," he finished softly his lips twisting at the irony. With a sad glint in his eye, Harry nodded goodbye to the spirit and felt its presence leave the room.

Without further ado, he made his way towards the windowsill as he stared out blankly at the quiet street below. Harry's eyes darkened as he eyed the perfectly made lawns and the fancy cars that lined the streets. The very things that he'd always been taught to_ hate..._

"Soon..." he whispered softly.

* * *

A/N: Yea! That was sure one freaking long chapter! P eh...or at least for me, since I'm such a LAZY writer and all. Well, either way, I'm just glad that I finished as it is. Anywayz, herez some stuff that I just wanted ta clarify. 

1) About the 'past' soul and the present day soul thing that I mentioned in the last chapter, I suppose I wasn't being very clear and all. So here goes. Basically Harry and Salazar Slytherin_ are_ the same person and share the same soul. To put it simply, lets just pretend that soul's are 'made' and that somewhere out there, someone is creating them. And Salazar Slytherin and Harry's soul were both made from the same mold, so technically they are the same. The only difference being that the soul was placed in two different situations and grew up in different surroundings. Itz kinda like Darwin's evolution theory thing. They are the same soul, except that they were placed in different situation; hence they evolved differently. sigh I guess I'm not being too clear, but hey if you don't get my explanation, just think_ reincarnation._ Its close enough that you'd get the story. -

2) This is going to be a Dark Harry story, NOT evil Harry.

Eh...I guess that's all I can think of at the moment. Well, thankz ta all those who reviewed!

Take care?

xxlostdreamerxz

p.s. sorry ta those whom I accidentally spoiled the book for. --; I'm a bit stupid at time.


	3. The Plan

**Deal with the Devil**

**By: xxlostdreamerxz**

* * *

_The only ones who are 'lost' are fools and cowards who have forgotten their way in life. _

Blah

* * *

"Aunt Petunia, Dudley," greeted Harry coolly as he descended down from the stairs. He was dressed in a casual set of black robes with silver trimmings and a pair of dark red pants beneath.

Dudley spared a glance at his cousin and squeaked in fear. Strangely enough, this time it wasn't Harry's attire that scared him but rather the strangely detached expression on his cousin weary face. Ever since Harry had returned from his..._school_, he'd been more withdrawn and tired.

Though now, Harry by no means looked_ tired._ If anything, he looked as if he was ready to take the world by the arm and wrestle it down to the ground...

"BOY!" shrieked Aunt Petunia, as she entered the room and caught sight of Dudley's trembling form. Her eyes instant found its way towards Harry, the bane of her existence, before she choked mid-scream. "What in the name of God are you_ wearing_?" she screaming shrilly, "I will not allow any freakish things to occur under_ my_ roof."

Harry merely ignored her and moved off towards the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

"How dare you, freak!" she howled furiously as she banished her frying pan towards him, "Is_ this_ how you treat us after all that we've done for you? We gave you a food, clothes and a roof over your head, boy. And you_ dare_ ignore me!"

Harry sighed, as he turned his glaze towards his furious aunt. "What do you want now," he said in annoyance.

"Don't take that tone with me boy!" she hissed, as she drew herself to her full height. (Her height, Harry noted, came from her long neck...) "This is my house, and_ I'm_ be the one giving orders here."

"I'm going to be gone for most of today," he said casually, as he spoke over her shrieks of anger. "If things go well, Aunt Petunia, I will never set foot inside this house again, much to your disappointment I'm sure," drawled Harry, as a flash of hatred crossed his normally bland eyes.

Aunt Petunia swung her frying pan right at his head, only to have it caught mid-way. "You are the most ungrateful whelp I have ever met," she hissed softly. "I should have listened to Marge back them when you were a babe and drowned you in one of her tankards of wine..." She froze suddenly as her eyes dilated in fear as she caught a glimpse of Harry's expression.

Cold.

That was the only way to describe it. It was as if his entire face was carved out of ice and shadows. Harry's unusually expressive emerald green eyes were_ glowing_ with power, as his lips twisted into a mocking smile. A soft breeze swept about his slender form causing his robes to flutter about and swept his bangs up revealing the long, cruel scar of fate...

"Do not test me,_ Muggle,_" he spat suddenly, "You have done nothing for me except make my life a living hell." Harry's eyes darkened with anger as a few childhood memories instantly flashed through his mind. "I owe you_ nothing..._"

Petunia nodded her head fearfully, as she eyed her nephew with something akin to apprehension. He reminded her of_ him._ The red-eyed monster that had come one night and slaughtered her entire family...a monster that was one of_ Lily's_ kind.

"I will not hurt you this time," hissed Harry, as a crackle of magic flashed against him. "And may the fates be kind as to not allow our paths to cross once again," he said quietly. "For if so, there_ won't_ be a next time for you..." Harry suddenly blinked before his eyes widened in shock. God, what was happening? Why in the name of hell was he_ threatening_ to kill Aunt Petunia? He might not have been fond of her...but this was definitely going way to far. But why...

Drowning...

It had something to do with it, he was sure of it. Something had happened in his past life...in Salazar's life involved drowning, something tragic and emotional. For Harry had felt something snap inside of him at Aunt Petunia's words...

"Can you...can you leave now?" she asked hesitantly, as she back away from him.

Harry sighed as his aura of magic disappeared into this air. So this was it, from now on he was going to leave once and for all. And strangely enough, he felt a sliver of regret at the thought. It felt almost as if he was leaving behind his childhood, the one that Dumbledore had tried to give him. There would be no more protection, no more help. He was alone now...once and for all.

"The wards that Dumbledore set up for me here will remain until the end of this year," said Harry slowly, as he focused his glaze on his Aunt. Even though he'd never been fond of the Dursleys at all, they were his last blood relation. And despite it all, they_ had_ taken Harry into their household which protected him from the Death Eaters and Voldemort for awhile. It was the_ least_ that he could do, to give them a fighting chance for survival. "As long as you are inside this house you will be safe and no one who bares the Dark Mark shall be able to enter," he said quietly. "Though at this exact time and date next year, the wards will fall. And I suggest that you and your family move away before then. Since as my...relatives...Voldemort would probably want nothing more than to kill you bunch in front of me...so take care and try to stay alive," finished Harry with a sad smile, as he made his way towards the front door.

"Wait...what are you..."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a portkey. "Goodbye," he said quietly, before murmuring something under his breath in Parseltongue. And then at that moment, Harry James Potter disappeared once and for all from Privet Drive...

* * *

And appeared in front of number twelve Grimmauld Place, which was thankfully still under the Fidelous Charm. Harry made his way towards the front door and froze when he felt something brush his mental shields...

...something magical.

Harry's eyes widened with understanding, it was the wards. As a half-blood he would automatically be forcefully ejected from the perimeter of the house due to those blasted ancient wards. While Sirus had been alive, the wards had allowed Harry inside since as Lord Black, Sirus controlled the wards; however, now since it was impossible for a half-blood to control the wards to a pureblood house...it was free to do as it wished. He felt the house's magic slam against his shields this time with more force. Harry mentally strengthened his shields.

Now, this was definitely going to be a problem.

Harry closed his eyes and slowly gathered his magic into the palm of his hand and began weaving it through the wards. In his past life, he had studied and even created various wards. And what he'd been able to glean from his past knowledge was that wards acknowledge anyone who possessed_ more_ strength than it did. The only way to fully take control of wards is to overpower it and bend its will to your own. It was the only way. However,_ most_ wizards were not able to over come century-old wards whose magical capacity increases each and every century or so...

However, if he wanted his plan to work, he_ needed_ to get inside the house without destroying the old wards. Harry felt the wards tense at the sudden intrusion of his magic and attack. Drops of perspiration dripped down his face as he forcefully increased his magical output. The wards flinched at the sudden attack, but continued to bare down upon Harry's defenses.

'Bloody hell,' he cursed. The wards_ were_ freaking tough, had he not possessed Salazar's magical ability, he would have been killed within_ seconds_ after his attack. Harry's lip twisted in frustration. God, when in the world would the wards finally give in? With a flicker of anger, Harry slammed his magic furiously down upon the wards...

And then it was over.

The wards hummed in greeting as Harry stepped over the threshold and entered. Yes, finally he'd done it. Now, he was_ officially_ Lord Black. Sirius's will named him as the heir to the Black fortune; however, it was only in name since the wards and spells did_ not_ acknowledge a half-blood as the heir to the Black linage. But not anymore. The wards were now under_ his_ control.

The house was almost exactly the same as it had been the last time he'd entered. The hall was dark and gloomy without even a flicker of light shinning through. 'He could smell damp, dust, and sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. Harry waved his hand and all of the old-fashioned gas-lamps instantly flared to life along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls.'

'Just like old times,' he thought in amusement, as he made his way through the chamber.

**"Filth! Scum! _Half-breed, _begone from here, the most ancient house of Black! How_ dare_ you desecrate the house of my fathers! "** shrieked the old woman from the portrait behind the dark-curtains. **"I'd_ kill_ you given the chance..." **

Harry tilted his head slightly and opened the curtains and came face to face with the furious face of Mrs. Black, Sirius's one and old mother. "That's quite a shame, Mrs. Black," he said coolly, as his emerald green eyes glazed meeting the portrait's furious beady black ones. "Since I_ do_ have the power to kill _you_," he said calmly as if they were discussing the weather. "Or at least destroy your_ essence_ so that you'd be nothing more than a mere_ Muggle_ painting."

The old woman laughed hoarsely in response.** "You mean to tell me that a_ half-blood_ as yourself would have enough power to destroy me? Impossible,"** she said with a sneer.

Harry lips drew into a sly smile. "Then how else would I have gotten in?" he said as he saw with satisfaction that the woman's eyes grew large in horror. Just to make sure that she understood her predicament, Harry added, "I control the wards now. I am Lord Black."

**"No...you're lying**!" she screamed shrilly as she tugged furiously on her hair.** "The House of Black couldn't have fallen so soon! It can't be..." **

Harry's smile grew wider. "It's true," he said quietly. "And since I control the wards, I essentially control_ everything_ in this blasted house. I could twist your essence and force you to_ like_ Muggleborns and such if I wished." Harry leaned back against the opposite wall as he watched the portrait's face grow ashen. "But, I won't," he finished, causing the old woman to look up in surprise. "Instead, I am going to command you and the rest of your...family," he sneered lightly, as he glanced at the other portraits that were hanging about the corridor, "...to_ forget_ what happened in this house for the past few years and not speak of it to_ anyone_ else who comes here. You will exactly as you've always have and not act any different whatsoever_. And _you won't mention any of my...activities with anyone either,_"_ he finished threateningly.

A soft blue glow encompassed every portrait in the house, forcing them to all abideLord Black's order.

"That's better," he said half to himself, as he glanced about at the furious faces that were_ all_ in the process of glaring at him. Harry reached into his pocket and drew his wand. A calculating expression entered his face as he eyed the portraits with something akin to interest.

"Adeo Reco," Harry hissed in Parseltongue, as a silver mist formed from the tip of his wand and moved off towards all of the portraits. He watched for a second and saw all of the portrait's eyes glow silver for a moment before fading back into their original color. 'Adeo Reco' was a spying spell that he'd created. It allowed the castor to see through the eyes of any inanimate object, though it worked best on magical objects.

At that Harry quickly got to work and began casting various spells. After all, he needed to cast quite a few more spells before he could make the Black house...eh...workable. A dark glint flashed in his eyes at the thought. After all, what's better than having a Dark family and household spy for him? (Though obviously against their will).

By the time he was finished, the Black manor would become the perfect death trap for Voldemort and his Death Eaters...

* * *

A/N: Yea! I've finally completed another chapter! smiles I guess I'm update quite often (at least in my perspective) for this fic, since well hey, it's fun! One of my reviewers commented that I should 'take a break' from my Darkly Treacherous story for awhile and gain inspiration. And I think that's exactly what I'm going to do. - I've pretty much been knocked askew on that fic because of the 6th Harry Potter book. And my opinions on Snape have been altered slightly. I don't know if I can still make him the snarky, light-sided, spy right now...so eh, going to take a break for awhile and concentrate on THIS fic.

Oh yea, I'm sorry this chapter's a bit on the short side. But hey, I needed to get some facts and stuff over with. I think the next chapter will be quite fun to write. wink I think I'm going to go and start writing right now...

so REVIEW!

lub

xxlostdreamerxz


	4. Deal with the Minister

**Deal with the Devil**

**By: xxlostdreamerxz**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. **

* * *

There_ is_ no such thing as good or evil, only those power and those strong enough to obtain it.

Voldemort

* * *

It was noon, on the 6th of July, when an elegantly dressed man entered the perimeter of the Ministry of Magic. The man was dressed in a simple set of midnight blue robes and black slacks. But what was strange about the man was_ not_ his outfit, but rather his movements. He did not walk, he_ prowled. _

""Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business," a cool female voice sounded in the box.

The man rose an eyebrow at the lax security measure and answered, "Harry Potter. And I need to sell one of my estates."

A single badge slid out of the metal chute that said,

**Harry Potter, **

**Estate management. **

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

Harry dipped his head in acknowledgement and walked away from the yellow telephone booth. Mentally, he rolled his eyes at the words. Was there going to be_ any_ minister in the world that was actually competent? What were they thinking? That Voldemort would actually_ hand over_ his wand and allow himself to be searched? It was a wonder that Voldemort hadn't already attacked and annihilated the entire Ministry, weak as it is.

When he neared the security desk, the secretary looked up in surprise and said in a bored tone. "Wand?"

This time Harry actually rolled his eyes, though he managed to keep the disgust from his face. He reached down into his pocket and drew his wand and handed it over to the dark-haired wizard.

The man dropped it onto a strange brass instrument, which looked something like a set of scales with only one dish. It began to vibrate. A narrow strip of parchment came speeding out of a slit in the base. The wizard tore this off and read the writing upon it. "Eleven inches, phoenix feather core, been in use for six years. That correct?"

Harry nodded.

"Here, you get this back," he replied in a bored voice, as he handed back Harry's wand. "Have a nice day..."

"Yea, you too," Harry replied politely as he began walking away. As it so seemed, the man didn't even recognize him much to his relief. He walked slowly towards the Estate Management center of the Ministry, taking care to memorize as much as he could about the inner structure of the Ministry._ Just in case_, an attack ever occurred and he needed to escape. It would not do if he got_ lost_ of all things and then got cornered by Death Eaters.

Harry opened the door and blinked to find himself in a large circular room, a tasteful shade of yellow, with a few comfy couches scattered here and there. A large wooden table stood in the center of the room as two chairs faced each other across the entire length of the room. Harry turned to his left when he heard a the soft patter of footsteps behind him and saw a middle-aged women with a pair of blue tinted glasses.

"Excuse me, but do you need some help sir?" she asked politely, as she gave Harry an curious look.

Harry smiled, "In fact I do," he said just as politely. "I made an appointment here a few days ago regarding a sale."

"Oh, in that case, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr." she paused for a second as she looked at Harry as if waiting for him to fill in the blank.

"Potter," he supplied, as he held out his hand and gave her a firm shake. "And you are?"

The woman blinked in surprised and eyed Harry with something akin to awe, though she quickly regain her professional mask. "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Nereid Zagreus, head of the real estate agency for the Ministry of Magic." The woman nodded her head distractedly and motioned him towards the large table. She took a seat near the corner of the room and faced Harry beckoned him to do the same. "Now, let's get down to business."

Harry looked amused and half-impressed. He had the impression that just about_ all_ Ministry workers were lazy and would rather gawk at him then anything else. Apparently, he was wrong.

"As you just mentioned, Mr. Potter," she said as she summoned an entire catalog of papers over to the table. "You wanted to inquire about a sale, is it?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess you can say that," he said with a wry smile. "I'm not interested in buying anything, Madam Zagreus, I want to sell one of my estates."

The woman took out a 'Quick notes' quill and prodded it with her wand, causing it to jolt and start scribbling notes on one of the pages. (Thankfully, Harry noted, the 'Quick notes' quill was in fact_ very_ different from Rita Seeker's 'Quick Quotes' quill). "And which estate is it, Mr. Potter?"

"12 Grimmauld Place," he answered calmly. At her puzzled glaze, Harry added. "It's one of the Black family's estates."

She blinked in surprise. "Why in the world would you want to sell it?" she demanded in surprise. "That is the Black family's ancestral household. Just about_ any_ pureblood would kill you one sight if they found out what you're doing..."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "It really isn't like as if there's anything else I can do with it," he retorted, with a slightly frown. "After all, I_ am_ a half-blood Madame Zagreus and therefore I'm obviously not able to set foot within Grimmauld Place. So there is no point in keeping something that is_ useless_ to me now is there?" Harry mentally smirked. So long as no one else knew that he could control the wards, the Black house would still in essence be useful...

Zagreus sighed in response. "You bring up a good point, Mr. Potter. Though I must ask, is there anything dangerous in the household that might hurt a potential buyer?"

Harry shrugged lightly. "I guess that depends," he said thoughtfully. "As you are well aware, the Black family were pretty much all Dark wizards. So I can assume that there might be quite a few dark artifacts lying about here and there. Not to mention, the wards won't let anyone in unless they are pureblood."

"So how much will..." Zagreus was interrupted mid-sentence when the door creaked open and admitted Rufus Scrimgeour. The woman instantly rose to her feet as Harry sat forgotten in his seat. "Minister, welcome to our agency. How may I help you today?" she asked eagerly.

The Minister sighed and handed over a set of documents. For some strange reason, Scrimgeour looked even more weary and tired than he did at the end of the term. "Here, take this," he said as he summoned another few sheets of paper. "I want you to finish sorting through this by tomorrow. The Hogwarts governors want to get this over as quickly as possible so that there won't be a scandal and such."

Zagreus frowned. "Hogwarts? What is going on Minister?"

Scrimgeour's eyes narrowed with suspicion, but quickly disappeared as a weary look took its place. "It won't do any harm. You'll find out when you read the documents anyway, " he said half to himself, "The short story is that the governors have decided to close Hogwarts once and for all. They don't think its safe anymore now that Dumbledore's gone, and they're planning on selling Hogwarts to the highest bidder."

Harry froze in his seat. 'Sell_ Hogwarts_? Were they_ crazy!_'

"But...what about the children?" stuttered Zagreus, as her lip began to tremble. "Where will they go to study magic then?"

The Minister waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry, Nereid," he said giving her a comforting pat on the back. "There are other schools out there for children to learn at."

"But..."

Harry decided that now was probably the best time to jump in. "Minister," he greeted as he rose from his chair, causing Scrimgeour to jump in surprise. Obviously, the Minister had somehow overlooked his presence. "How are you today?" he asked politely.

"Why Harry, how nice to see you again," replied Scrimgeour with a smile. He shot Madame Zagreus a look, that Harry recognized instantly as the 'please leave, I need to speak to him alone" sort of glance. "I'm fine, thank you very much," he said as he motioned towards Harry towards one of the couches. "Though, I will say I've been quite busy as of late..." Scrimgeour said with a deep chuckle, "...as you've heard, eh?"

Harry suppressed a grimace, was the man_ trying_ to make him feel guilty? The bloody fool, didn't he understand that Harry's sense of kindness and trust towards others had been brutally destroyed during his 4th year by their_ esteemed_ Ministry? Nevertheless, Harry forced himself to look down as if ashamed. It'd be best to play the part of Dumbledore's pet pawn for the time being. Or better, Dumbledore's_ lost_ and_ confused_ pawn. Ripe and ready for a new puppeteer...

"I'm sorry, I...was just surprised that you were here of all places," said Harry, forcing himself to stutter a bit. "I mean, it's not every day you see the_ Minister_ himself selling something. It's just a bit strange," he finished with a nervous chuckle.

Scrimgeour's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but quickly returned to its kind facade. "Yes, I suppose it is," he he said kindly, "Most Heads of Departments have aids and such that help deliver the paperwork and such," he explained. Scrimgeour grimaced slightly, "Unfortunately, my aid fell ill today and is probably getting pampered by his various children while I'm stuck by myself today."

Harry gave Scrimgeour a slightly sympathetic look. "Is there anything I can do to help, Minister?"

The man ran a frustrated hand through his messy age-streaked mane. "The wizarding world has lost its hope," he said tiredly, as he met Harry's bright emerald green eyes. "Dumbledore was the unofficial leader of the Light and with his death most of the wizarding community have gone into hiding. They believe that You-Know-Who will win for sure."

This time, Harry nodded whole-heartedly. The wizarding world_ was_ going to loose now the Dumbledore was gone, and the only ones who stood between Voldemort was a corrupt Ministry and a disorderly, leaderless, Order of the Phoenix. Which was exactly why he was planning his move. The wizarding world_ couldn't_ possibly win anymore...unless, he somehow managed to tilt the odds to his favor.

Scrimgeour looked directly at Harry this time. "I know I've asked you this before, Harry," he said slowly as if considering his words, "And I know I might have sounded inconsiderate and probably power-hungry the last time we spoke at Dumbledore's funeral. But I really have the wizarding world's interest at heart. And I wish to ask you again, Harry, if you've changed you mind."

Harry remained silent for awhile, as if pondering his choices. "Minister," he said finally, as he sighed heavily. "You have no idea what you are asking from me," he said feigning tiredness. "How can you ask me to be a sign of hope for the people if_ I_ myself have lost hope altogether."

"Lost hope?" repeated Scrimgeour with a frown. "Are you talking about Dumbledore's death..."

Harry shook his head sadly. "No, though I have to admit it is related to it," he explained. Harry sagged against the sofa and felt himself sink comfortably against its soft fabric. Harry forced a desolate expression on his face. "Before Dumbledore died, he asked me a favor..." he_ lied_, feeling his insides churn at the idea of disrespecting the dead.

The Minister leaned forward eagerly. He as well as the entire Ministry had been curious as to what the Potter boy and Dumbledore had been up to before the surprise attack on Hogwarts. And now, he was_ finally_ going to find out something about it...

"...he wanted me to protect Hogwarts at whatever the cost," Harry said his eyes darkening with emotion. "I_ promised_ him," cried Harry, "I gave him my_ word_ that I'd do everything to stop Voldemort and help Hogwarts." He waved his hand helplessly, "But now, not only is Hogwarts is going to be sold to the highest bidder, I will also not be able to avenge Dumbledore's death. I mean, what can I do against Death Eaters when I'm not even allowed to cast magic out of school?" he finished sadly.

Scrimgeour's face grew thoughtful. "Yes, that is tragic," he agreed as ideas raced through his mind. "But, Harry, would you be...happy...if you somehow managed to regained Hogwarts?"

'Score,' Harry cheered mentally, though he kept his face neutral. "But...that's impossible," he whispered sadly as he dipped his head down as if in pain. "If its going to be an auction, I don't think I'd have enough money to make the highest bid. I mean, I might have the Potter and Black treasury behind me, but what about the others? I bet there are_ many_ other people with more money that I do..." he trailed off.

"Nonsense," replied Scrimgeour as he patted Harry on the back. "I am the Minister of Magic," he said casually, "There has to be_ some_ benefits to the job."

Harry's eyes grew large are the prospect. "You...you mean you'll help me?" he said as he forced himself to smile brightly. "You'll give me Hogwarts as a private estate? One that_ no _one shall legally be allowed to trespass?" he added hopefully.

Scrimgeour smiled benignly. "Of course, m'boy," he said as he chuckled heartily. "And not only that, but I'll also grant you permission to use magic out of school. An Aurors's pass, as if you will, to help you on your quest to avenge your headmaster."

Harry forced himself to return the man's smile. "You're too kind, Minister," he said in awe. "I can never thank you enough..."

The Minister paused for a second as if weighing his words. "Actually, Harry, if it wouldn't be too much trouble for you, there is something that I need you help with."

Harry's smile turned colder for a second, before returning back to normal. "What is it Minister?"

"If it wouldn't be too much of a bother, do you think you could accompany me to one of the press conferences once in awhile?" he asked quietly. Scrimgeour saw Harry's frown at the words 'press conference' and quickly added, "Oh, not the kind you're thinking of I'm sure," he said cheerfully. "Basically its a public press conference and just about_ anyone_ is allowed to come and watch." Scrimgeour looked directly at Harry. "You are the hope of the wizarding world, and so long as_ you_ have hope, I believe you should use it to help boost up public moral."

"Indeed," whispered Harry, though this time his smile did not reach his eyes. "And how many press conferences do you wish for me to attend?"

Scrimgeour bit his lip nervously. "Well, as many as you'd like actually," he said brightly. "Though if you want a specific number, I think it would be best if you accompany me to at_ least_ three of them."

Harry mentally weighed his choices, before nodded in agreement. "Very well, Minister," he said quietly. "I'll go..."

"Splendid..."

"...that is, only_ if_ you give me a wizard's oath that you will fulfill_ all_ the requirements that you told me earlier," finished Harry, as he allowed his cheerful face to drop a bit. "The_ full_ possession of Hogwarts, under the jurisdiction that_ no one_ not even the Ministry itself should be allowed to set foot upon Hogwarts soil. And the Aurors's pass, which according to my research, gives me complete access to the Ministry Library and allows me to perform_ all_ types of magic, even the Unforgivables without punishment."

Scrimgeour frowned, but nodded in agreement. "Very well, but only if you give me_ your_ oath that you will attend all of three of these conferences."

Harry lips twisted into a dark smile. "I agree," he said as he slowly drew out his wand. "Lets get started..."

* * *

A/N: Cheers! Finally wrote and finished another chapter! - it certainly took long enough. Alright, now I first want to thank everyone who reviewed for the past few chapters. It was really sweet of you. P Umm...so here goes:

1) First of all, just for clarification Harry_ is_ selling the Black estate. And even if he sells it, he_ still_ controls the wards since he managed to 'overcome' it in the previous chapter. And some of you asked why Harry was able to 'fully' control the wards when Sirius couldn't. Well, the answer to that is since (I think) Sirius was disowned by the Black family and burned off their family tree. However, since he_ is_ the last living male heir, Sirus automatically gets control of the Black estates and such and could control the wards to a certain extent. However, since not only was_ Harry named_ the heir to the Black family, he also overpowered the wards. So technically, he has more power over them than anyone else. Sirus included.

2) I think I'm making Harry act a bit...eh...fake, I guess. But hey, who really cares. As long as he makes Scrimgeour look like a fool later on, I'm not complaining! P And oh yea, for this story, I kinda feel like I'm rushing the eventz a bit and not getting into Harry's 'character' that much. But oh well, I learned from my Darkly Treacherous story that by trying to 'build' your character takes_ way_ too long and yea. So for this story, I'm just going to focus more on the plot then the characters.

3) You guyz asked if therez going to be romance later on. Personally, I don't like any romance pairingz in Harry Potter, so I seriously doubt that they'd be anything romantic in this fic. And NO, I am NOT going to have the_ other_ founders brought back to life. Since I think tad sux. Oh yea, and Harry_ still_ hasn't gotten all his memories back from his life as 'Salazar' but he's getting there. And even though he doesn't have all his memories, he still has Salazar's knowledge...(kinda)

Well, thadz it!

Read and Review! pretty please?

lub

xxlostdreamerxz


	5. Past Acquaintances

**Deal with the Devil**

**By: xxlostdreamerxz**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. **

* * *

Muhahaha...prepare for the worst! 

- Your lame author

* * *

Harry leaned back against a black leather couch as he idly watched various witches and wizards hustle about. He stretched out as a languid smile reached his lips. It has been around a week or so since his trip to the Ministry and his fortunate deal with Scrimgeour. And so far, all his plans were moving without a hitch. The only thing that stood in his way was_ time._ After all, it would be best not to rush things as it is... 

...but of course, he_ did_ have a few other schemes to execute.

"Mr. Potter?" greeted one of the goblins, as he made his way towards Harry's seat. He gave a stiff bow when he reached Harry before saying quietly, "Lord Gold is ready to see you."

Harry smiled at the goblin. "Thank you," he said kindly, as he returned the goblin's bow while mentally grinning when he saw the poor creature gap at him in surprise. Obviously, Goblin-wizarding relationships have declined drastically since_ his_ time. "Please lead the way," he prompted, when the goblin continued to stared at him with something akin to awe.

At those words, the goblin seemed to snap out of his daze. "Of course Mr. Potter, forgive me for my mishap," he replied as it quickly regained its usual composure. "Come, follow me." The goblin led Harry towards a set of silver crusted doors that was cleverly hidden by goblin magic. Harry's eyes widened at the opulent surroundings. Obviously, the bank had gotten quick rich over the past few centuries.

"What is your name?" he asked abruptly, causing the goblin to stop mid-step. Harry's eyes clouded over for a second as a memory flickered across his mind. The goblin has an extremely long and crooked nose (which happened to be bigger than the rest of his race) and not only that, but the creature's eyes were an unbecoming shade of magenta. And Harry had only seen_ those_ pair of eyes once before in his life. "You look slightly familiar..."

"Minos Sisyphean the 10th."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "Do you happen to be related to Lord Aton Sisyphean, the famous goblin silversmith?" he asked hopefully, "The one who single-handedly crafted_ all_ of the weapons in the Era of Death?"

Minos, the goblin, blinked in surprise. "Yes, he is," he said slowly, "Though I am surprised that you are aware of our past, Mr. Potter. Not many wizards care much about history..."

Harry smiled. "Not by any fault of theirs," he said with a light chuckle. "I am sure that you've heard of Professor Binns before," said Harry in a conspiring voice. "He is partially the reason why wizards don't put much stock in history. Most people can't stay awake for more a few minutes tops in his class..."

Minos returned his smile, which in Harry's opinion looked a bit savage. "But not you, Mr. Potter," he said calculatingly. "You are different then most wizards. You_ care_ about the past..."

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I guess you can say that, Minos," he said mysteriously. "After all, my future is inexorably linked with my past..."

"Ah...you are an Old Soul," said Minos with a smile, as his beady eyes flashed silver for a moment. "A_ very_ old soul, for the matter..."

Harry stiffened at the goblin's words. "An Old Soul?" he repeated, "What in the world is that?"

Minos bared his teeth in a dark smile. "Do not lie to me, Mr. Potter," he said calmly, "I can_ see_ your soul and your magic. And of course, how could I miss the glowing chunk of your 'past soul' in you?" Minos reached out and pulled on one of the golden chains that dangled from the ceilings. A low rumbling sound emerged and one of the stone blocks moved aside, which Minos beckoned Harry to follow. "We, goblins, have the_ sight,_ Mr. Potter. There is no need to lie."

He sighed tiredly, "So I take it you know who I_ was_ then, Minos?"

The goblin smirked at Harry's woebegone expression. "Actually, no," he explained, feeling slightly vicious when Harry's head jerked up in surprise. "I can't see beyond the fact that your soul_ is_ old and that you've awakened it. No one, goblin or magical creature is capable of identifying who someone_ was_, Mr. Potter. Though, since you are aware of my ancestor," his smile grew even larger. "I suppose I_ could_ make an educated guess..."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean that you'd_ guess_ correctly, eh?" interrupted Harry with smug smile this time as he saw Minos's smile disappear at his words. If there was one thing that goblins_ hated_ above all, was being left in the dark. And of all things, Harry knew that Minos was extremely curious about his past.

Minos scowled.

"But...if you're_ really_ interested," drawled Harry as a distant emotion flickered across his bright emerald green eyes. "I suppose we could make a **trade** of some sort."

The goblin's lips curled into a sneer, as he drew himself up to his full height (which was still at least two foot shorter than Harry) and glared. "_I_ would never betray Gringotts, Mr. Potter," he hissed softly. "What makes you think your little secret is worth its weight in gold?"

Harry blinked. Goblins were_ definitely_ obsessive with money. "Minos, calm down," he said soothingly. "I wasn't asking you to betray your position here at all. Nor, was I talking about gold at any rate..." he explained, noting that Minos's harsh expression had softened slightly. "My favor only consists of a_ visit..."_

"A visit?" repeated Minos, with a slightly suspicious glint in his eyes. "To where?"

"Not what you're thinking," said Harry, as he waved away Minos's suspicions. "It isn't anywhere in Gringotts, Minos, so you can stop worrying." He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, as he tried to find the right words. "Look, you know how I...implied that I've been your ancestor, Lord Aton Sisyphean before?"

Minos nodded.

"Well, to tell you the truth, we were actually quite close," he explained hesitantly. "We were friends of sorts." (not really). Harry bit his lip worriedly, as he evaluated Minos's expression. "And I was wondering, if I could meet the rest of your family..." he purposely cast his head downward in a sad fashion. "...I promised him, you see. That I would sometime in the future, I would see to it that his...children were being taken care of. And that they have not forgotten their craft..."

The goblin bobbed his head in understanding. "That is very honorable of your, Mr. Potter," he said quietly. "Not many wizards care much about fulfilling their promises to us...especially one that was made in another lifetime." Minos glanced at Harry through slanted eyes, "Though I have to admit, it_ is_ quite a strange request any rate. My family have rarely dealt with wizards for centuries...and they would definitely be shocked to have a wizard pop up suddenly on their doorstep."

Harry gave Minos a sympathetic look. "Well, if it's going to be too much trouble..."

Minos waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, Mr. Potter," he said with a smile. "It won't be a bother. My family will be pleased to meet a wizard such a yourself." He paused for a second as he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Are you available in two weeks worth of time? We are having a family gathering then and I suppose then would be as good of a time for you to meet them," he finished softly to himself.

Harry cheered mentally, and gave Minos a genuine smile. "That'd be great!"

Minos smiled in return, but his smile faded quickly when he they approached a large golden door that was surrounded by jewels and gems. "This is where I shall leave you Mr. Potter," he said slowly. "Beyond these doors is Lord Gold's private office." His purple eyes darted about nervously, but nevertheless he leaned in a hissed some advice to Harry. "Remember, do not do anything_ offensive_ in his presence, or else it might be the last thing you do," he warned before walking off.

Harry blinked in surprise. From what he'd remembered, Lord Gold was not_ that_ ruthless. (well, at least not for a Supreme Goblin at any rate). Carefully heeding Minos's advice, Harry knocked politely on the door and waited.

He heard the light shuffling of papers, before a cold voiced called out, "Enter."

Harry cautiously pushed opened the door and poked his head. The first thing that he saw was a stout, ancient goblin sitting hunched over a pile of papers on his desk. The goblin's golden eyes raised slightly and met his emerald green ones, before widening in shock.

"You!" he yelled shrilly, as he clambered to his feet and pointed a trembling finger at a Harry. The goblin had suddenly turned a shade of sickly green, as he took in Harry's features. "No...it can't be..."

"Yes, me," replied Harry calmly, as he took a seat right in front of Lord Gold. "Please, Erebus, take a seat. There is much we need to go over today."

The goblin clutched his chest and eyed Harry with something akin to fear. "Salazar?" he whispered softly, as his eyes golden eyes dilated. "No...you're dead! DEAD!" he screamed, clutching his head in agony. "It can't be..."

Harry blinked. Alright, he sure had quite a weird set of friends back in the past.

"I killed you..."

Now_ that_ was definitely out of place. So far, only a_ few_ of his memories have come back as of yet; however, of those memories Erebus Gold was a decent friend who always stood by his side. Harry's eyes narrowed at the Goblin's hysterical sobs and laughter. Yup, his pal Lord Gold seemed to have finally lost it.

"Have you finally come to collect your debt?" he asked between coughs of laughter and sobs, as he looked pleadingly at Harry. "End it, Salazar...so I may finally rest in peace." The goblin threw himself at Harry's feet. "Please, forgive me old friend...forgive me."

And it took Harry all his strength to not gap in shock. "Erebus, sit down," he commanded as he helped the hysterical goblin into his chair. For the love of Merlin, what in the hell was going on?

"I was a weak fool..." he whispered, "...and because of that, you_ died."_

Harry sighed as he messaged his temples. Truthfully, he_ hadn't_ expected such a greeting from Erebus at all. He'd just thought the goblin would just glare and scowl at him for not revealing his 'true' self before now. He seriously hadn't expected Erebus to have a mental breakdown from seeing him.

Guilt trips were always such a bother.

"Look, Erebus," said Harry slowly as he made sure he had the distraught goblin's full attention. "Tell me the truth, did you or did you not cast the killing blow?"

The goblin looked horrified at Harry's words. Apparently, it seemed to be just enough to shock him out of his stupor. "Of course not!" he exclaimed harshly, "I gave you a_ blood_ promise to help you defeat..." Erebus shuddered at the memory. "..._her._"

Harry growled in frustration. "Then_ why_ is it that you think you killed me!" he demanded.

Erebus laughed bitterly. "You don't remember Salazar?" he asked self-deprecation, "You don't remember me_ running_ away from you like a fool? You were screaming like the demons of hell were after you...and I...ran..." The goblin collapsed against his chair and gulped down a tankard of alcohol. "And you_ died_ believing that_ I_ was coming to help you. So much for my blood promise..."

Ah...so that was it. A fickle thing 'Goblin pride' that is.

To a goblin, a blood promise bound them for_ life_ and beyond. There was not restitution, no second chances. He would either fulfill his part of the bargain, or else live to regret it. Said goblin, would_ never_ be able to rest in peace and be plagued for the rest of their existence until they went mad from guilt.

Personally, Harry was quite surprised that his friend was still sane. He gave Erebus a sidelong glance and saw that the goblin was still chuckling like mad. 'On second thought, maybe not...'

"Erebus, what would you say if I gave you an alternative to your blood promise?" interrupted Harry, as he waved his hand in front of his friend's face. "It would be impossible for your to fulfill the old blood oath since _'she' _should have already died by natural causes by now."

The goblin stopped cackling and stared at him through watery eyes.

"Would you pledge your aid to me against...Voldemort?" pushed Harry, as he met Erebus's distraught eyes. "I promise you, if you complete this task this time I will end it for you. I will stop your blood oath from haunting you..."

A light of sanity flared in his friend's eyes. "But why would you do that Salazar?" he asked in confusion. "You_ hated_ Muggles in the past too..." Erebus took another swig of alcohol before facing Salazar, before his eyes darkened with emotion. "Almost as much as_ 'she'_ did."

Harry scowled. Who in the hell was this 'she' the bloody goblin kept on mentioning? "Look, Erebus...I haven't got all my memories back yet. So could you please explain?"

The goblin shook his head. "It doesn't work that way, Salazar. Since you are an Old Soul, even if I did tell you about your past...you would not remember it." He patted Salazar comfortingly on the back. "Don't worry, your memories will come back when the time is right."

Harry sighed and raised his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, alright, I get it," he said tiredly, as he waved off the rest of Erebus's explanation. "There's no point in dwelling in the past. I'll face things as they come..."

The wineglass in Erebus's hand exploded in a show of glass and blood. "De Évreux," cursed the goblin, as it glanced at the specks of blood dripping all over his paper-covered desk. He mumbled a soft incantation under his breath and within a matter of minutes his hand slowly healed until the only evidence of it being cut was a long thin scar.

The dark-haired man studied the goblin's expression carefully. 'Was it something I said?'

After Erebus managed to get everything back in working order, he turned to face Harry with a blank expression on his face. "Salazar, for old time's sake I will ask you this again," he asked beseechingly, "Are you certain you wish to stand against your heir You-Know-Who?"

Harry's face remained neutral, though on the inside his thoughts were in turmoil. Images flashed through his mind: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, his parents, Sirus, and a few blurred ones from his past. There was a long silence, as Harry thought his words out carefully. "It is my destiny," he said simply.

Erebus bowed his head in understanding, though Harry caught a flash of pity in the goblin's dark golden eyes. "If that is your decision Salazar...or should I say, Mr. Potter. You have my support in the war."

Harry forced a smile. Somehow the goblin's words did not feel as reassuring as it should have been.

* * *

A/N: Yea! another chapter! Alright, umm...one of you guys asked whether or not I've deserted my fic Seductive Darkness. And the answer is NO. I've just eh...stopped for awhile to gain inspiration. I've written 3/4 of the next chapter...but I just can't think of how to write the rest of it. So yea, hence the LONG break. 

For this fic, I kinda feel like I'm jumping from event to event and not really stringing things along that well. But oh well, that's just too bad. P And I also have a confession, I really don't really get the reincarnation thing that I explained earlier. Whenever I get faced with a difficult problem or something...I eh...tend to revert back to old habits. In other words, I start BSings like no other. So, for those that don't get the spirit and past 'soul' thing, I'm right with you. Lol...tadz actually quite funny. I don't have any idea what I'm writing. But hey, that's what makes it so fun! Being spontaneous is so fun! Planning sux.

umm...what else? For Darkly Treacherous, I'm still trying to recover from the 6th book. I mean seriously, SNAPE? ARGGG...I'm still so not over that! Damn it, I use to_ like_ that snaky bastard! He was always so fun to write or read at any rate. So many people are deserting their stories because of the 6th book, or 'recovering' as they put it. The 6th book really was a shocker...

* * *

Hey, this has NOTHING to do with fanfiction or whatever, but can you guyz give me some tips on the SAT and the SAT 2? Like when's the best time to take it. What SAT prep company is the best/ most useful. Oh yea, does anyone know how hard the SAT 2 U.S History and the SAT 2 Literature Tests are? Since i think I'm going to take it. And eh...anything else you think is useful -. Thanx sooo much, I'm a bit too worried about Junior Year. P

thanx again!

xxlostdreamerxz


End file.
